


The Bandana Code: Red

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Concert, First Meetings, Fisting, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Top Alex, You Me At Six Gig, bandana, bandana code, gig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Are you ready yet?" Rian complained as he stepped back into Alex's room, arms folded. "We're gonna miss Josh's set at this rate." Alex rolled his eyes as he straightened up. "We'll be fine. I just need to grab my keys.""Why do you insist on doing that?" He asked, eyeing the bandana tied just below Alex's knee."It's cool." He said with a shrug."It's really not."Alex is a kinky fucker with some very specific desires that are clear as day to those in the know.  Jack just so happens to also be a kinky fucker who knows exactly what Alex is looking for.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Bandana Code: Red

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the included picture on Twitter and it was not information I needed. This is how I dealt with it, I'm sorry.

"Are you ready yet?" Rian complained as he stepped back into Alex room, arms folded. "We're gonna miss Josh's set at this rate." Alex rolled his eyes as he straightened up. "We'll be fine. I just need to grab my keys."  
"Why do you insist on doing that?" He asked, eyeing the bandana tied just below Alex's knee. This evenings was red but the colour would frequently change with his mood. "It's cool." He said with a shrug.   
"It's really not." Alex rolled his eyes once more but didn't argue. It was easier to keep his mouth shut than try and explain the real reason behind it.

You see in truth Alex was simply a horny fucker. It was a little known fact that wearing a bandana or handkerchief of a specific colour could be used to indicate the kind of sex you were looking for and, depending on the side of the body, whether you were looking to give or receive. Tonight Alex was looking to give someone a good old fisting, but Rian didn't need to know that of course. 

Since this was pretty niche information and Baltimore was apparently a pretty wholesome city Alex seldom came across anyone who actually knew what the bandana meant, most just assumed it was an unusual fashion choice. In fact, he'd only ever met one guy who'd know what it meant and he'd been creepy and old and had tried to convince him to be his little love slave for the evening instead. It was safe to say Alex had gotten out of there pretty damn quick.

When they got to the club some band whose vocalist was so drunk he could barely stand were attempting to play what Alex thought was Dammit but it was pretty hard to tell. He shook his head and headed straight to the bar, leaving Rian to find them somewhere to stand.

He leant against the bar as he waited for their drinks doing his best to ignore the atrocity that was taking place on stage. A guy casually leant next to him, back to the bar. "You know... red's my favourite colour." Alex blinked in surprise, straightening up and turning to face his new companion.

It was safe to say the guy was stunning. A greyish-blonde quiff and dark facial hair, warm brown eyes and a cheeky smirk. He was slightly taller than Alex which was just how he liked them.

"Is that right?" Alex raised an eyebrow as the guy gave him the once over. Alex already knew he looked hot but the guys approving gaze was always welcome. "Oh yeah. It's such a... pleasurable colour." Alex smirked as the guy sent him a wink. Well, they were definitely on the same page at least.

Before Alex could respond, the barman placed his drinks down in front of him. It was pretty obvious the guy had noticed the number and assumed Alex was here with someone. Technically he was but Rian didn't count, not in the way that matters anyway.

"I should probably get this over to my friend," Alex said casually. "I'll be back in a sec." It was presumptuous of course but he was not about to let Rian's existence get in the way right now. Besides, the guy had made it pretty clear he was interested so how likely was that to change over the fact he'd come with a friend?

As Alex approached Rian he noticed Zack had now arrived. _Good. Now I won't get bitched out for leaving him on his own._ "Hey man!" Zack greeted as he stopped next to them. They had been discussing the previous act who were, thankfully, finished. "Yeah, hey." He threw at him, barely listening as he offered Rian his drink. "This is yours, see you later."

He turned to leave but instantly felt Rian's hand on his wrist. "What do you mean "see you later"?" Alex sent him a cheeky grin, subtly indicating towards the hot guy with his thumb. "I'm getting laid." Rian groaned as his eyes followed the direction Alex was pointing.  
"Just make sure you wait until after You Me At Six's set. Josh will kill you if you miss another show because you're too busy chasing dick." Alex rolled his eyes but nodded.

"That was quick." Hot guy teased as Alex returned.   
"You won't be saying that later." Alex winked. He liked to take his time with these things, give his full attention.  
"You talk a good game." He said as he took a sip from his drink.  
"Well, it's a good thing I can put my money where my mouth is." The guy bit his lower lip, Alex excited him and he made no attempt to hide that.  
"If the toilets here weren't festering pits of disease I let you have me right now."

His boldness startled Alex and turned him on more than he'd like to admit, but he covered it with a laugh. "Well as much fun as that sounds my friends' band's up next and I have been reliably informed that if I miss the set I will be murdered so."   
"Oh yeah, who'd your friend?" Alex wondered idly if he'd be able to convince Rian to stay at Zack for the night.  
"Josh. He's the vocalist."

The guy blinked, obviously surprised. "No way, how'd you know Josh?" Alex frowned in confusion.  
"He's in some of my college classes. How do you know Josh?"   
"Dude he's my roommate." Alex couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So you must be the infamous Jack Barakat I've heard so much about." Josh was forever telling stories about his escapades.  
"That I am." He laughed. "And you are?"  
"Alex." Jack broke out in a grin.  
"Well, Alex, as much as I'd like to deny it everything he'd told you is probably true." Alex sent him a sultry grin, leaning in a little closer.   
"I do hope so. I've been trying to get him to introduce me to you for _ages_." Before Jack could respond more than grinning, the lights went down and You Me At Six came out onto the stage.

Alex was close enough that he could hear Jack humming along softly. He almost felt bad for not knowing the songs well enough to join in. Almost. They couldn't really talk over the noise but in all honesty, Alex didn't feel the need. He was pretty confident that one way or another he and Jack would be leaving together tonight and there were at least two more local bands on the lineup tonight so they'd have plenty of time between sets.

"They are going places," Jack said seriously once the set ended. Alex nodded.  
"They derve to. They work their assess off." Jack hummed in agreement.

"So is red the only colour you like?" Jack asked casually. Alex chuckled, this conversation would sound so strange to anyone listening in.  
"Oh no. I'm pretty partial to blue too, any shade, and black and grey can be fun." Jack smirked, nodding his approval.  
"All excellent choices." He was close enough now that Alex could smell his cologne and he really wanted to kiss him.

"Oh hell no!" They both turned to find Josh standing across from them with his arms folded across his chest. "You two are enough of a nightmare on your own without you teaming up." Jack rolled his eyes as Alex grinned.  
"Oh hey, Josh! You'll never guess who I just met." Josh groaned, shaking his head.  
"No. You two are not allowed to be friends. The universe cannot handle that much chaos." Jack snorted.   
"Did you really think you'd be able to keep us apart forever?" Josh huffed.  
"Well, I've been doing a pretty good job so far. Honestly the one time Alex decided to stay for our set."  
"I always stay for your sets!" Alex defended.  
"Half listening from the bathroom whilst you're fucking some guy you just met does _not_ count." Alex rolled his eyes as Jack laughed.

"You want another drink?" Jack asked as Alex drained the last of his beer. He nodded with a grin as Josh looked utterly mortified.  
"No. You two are not hanging out, this is not happening." He followed Jack to the bar, continuing to tell him how he wasn't allowed to hang out with Alex which he naturally ignored.

Despite Josh's protests the pair ended up talking a lot. They got on really well and had an awful lot in common. Alex could totally see them being good friends if he didn't get weird about the casual fisting thing. The lights went down for the final band and he felt hot breath against his ear. "You wanna get out of here?" He nodded eagerly. He'd been desperate to leave since the first moment they'd met.

They got a cab back to Jack and Josh's apartment and a tense excitement sat between them the entire ride. Alex still couldn't quite believe his luck. Jack was perfect and he was pretty desperate to get him naked.

Jack led him through to the bedroom and Alex was a little disappointed by how regular it was. "The way Josh talks about you I was expecting some kind of sex dungeon." Jack snorted, kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket on the back of the door.  
"Maybe when I get my own place. I don't have the room for shit like that in here." Alex laughed as he copied Jack's motions and watched him drop down on the bed.

Alex was quick to join him, straddling his lap and leaning down to connect their lips. Jack hummed in approval, hand coming up to knot in the back of Alex's hair whilst the other rested on the small of his back.

They stayed that way for a while before Alex pulled back. "I don't go deeper than the wrist and I will not hesitate to stop if I think you need to regardless of whether or not you think you're fine." Jack sent him a sultry smile, leaning up and pressing their lips together briefly.  
"Sounds pretty good to me."

They kissed a while longer until Jack pulled back and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. "You got somewhere I can wash up?" Jack indicated towards the hallway. "Next door down." Alex placed the lube on the side before heading off to the bathroom.

He made sure to wash his hand thoroughly, not wanting to inadvertently transfer anything nasty. The last thing he wanted was to cause some sort of infection by introducing foreign bacteria. He made sure to avoid touching anything on his way back to the bedroom (which was easier said than done) and when he entered he found Jack had already stripped off and was laid on the bed on his stomach. _God that ass._

"You comfortable?" Alex asked as he retrieved the lube before settling down so he was straddling Jack's thighs.  
"Yup. Ready when you are." Alex nodded as he began to coat his hand.  
"Let me know if you need me to stop or anything." Jack nodded in agreement.

He spent a little while just teasing Jack's entrance before slowly inserting the first finger. He made sure to warm him up properly before adding the second. Jack hummed in approval as Alex began working him open, slowly scissoring his fingers and massaging the muscles.

He made sure to take his time, not adding fingers until he was positive Jack was ready. "Fuck you're good at this." Jack groaned, his hands were gripping tight at the bedsheets beneath him. Alex smirked. "Well, it helps when I'm not being pressured to "get on with it"." Jack snorted.  
"Why would anyone want to rush this?"

By the time Alex had all five digits into the knuckle, Jack was releasing moans that would make a prostitute blush. His dick was leaking precum against the sheet and Alex was rock hard, dick begging for attention as it pressed against his skinny jeans. He ignored it, he was not gonna be that guy who was too busy jerking off to focus on the guy whose ass he had his hand in. He could wait.

A few gentle movements later and Alex groaned as he watched his hand fully disappear into Jack. Jack made a small choked noise as Alex's hand tensed up. "You okay?" He asked carefully, leaning down and kissing Jack's ass cheek.  
"Yeah." Jack gasped out, breathing laboured. "Feels _so_ good," Alex smirked, pressing a kiss to the other cheek before sitting up.  
"Well, it only gets better from here."

The slightest of movement had Jack babbling incoherently and Alex couldn't help but groan as he experimented a little. A little twist here, a little deeper there, each action drawing a variety of filthy moans from Jack that had his dick throbbing with want. It wasn't going to take him long to get off after this.

"Fuck I'm close!" Jack gasped, grip on the sheets tightening as his back arched just a little.  
"You want me to touch you?" Jack shook his head.  
"No, just keep going." Alex was all too happy to oblige.

Not thirty seconds later and Jack was releasing over his stomach and the sheet, crying out in pleasure. God, he was so damn hot. Alex waited until he was fully relaxed once more before gently working his hand free. He took pleasure watching his stretched entrance pucker with the sudden emptiness.

"You good?" He asked, gently rubbing soothing circles into the small of Jack's back.  
"So good. That was amazing." Alex grinned, glad Jack had enjoyed himself as much as he had.  
"I'll get you a glass of water." He said as he got to his feet.

He headed into the kitchen and washed his hand before finding a glass and filling it. When he returned he found Jack had rolled over and was leant up on his elbows eating a protein bar. He offered Alex a bite as he accepted the glass but he shook his head with a smile.

"I'll finish this then we'll sort you out." Jack mumbled around his mouthful, catching Alex by surprise.  
"You don't have to do that." Jack just rolled his eyes in response.  
"Dude you just gave me the best fisting I've ever had the least I can do is suck your dick." That startled a laugh from the older lad but he shrugged and got comfortable on the bed.

Jack drained the glass before putting it on the side and shifting so that he was knelt at Alex's side. He leant in and kissed him hard, hand slipping down to the obvious bulge in his jeans as Alex's hand came up to the back of his neck. He began palming at his aching dick causing Alex to moan instantly into his mouth.

He quickly started tackling his fly, continuing to kiss him like his life depended on it. Alex was more than okay with that. He pulled back and yanked Alex's jeans and boxer down and off in one fell swoop before leaning in to kiss down Alex's neck. Alex moaned loudly as he caught a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear and he could feel Jack smirking against his skin.

He attacked the spot full force as his hand slipped up under his t-shirt, tweaking his nipples. "Fuck Jack." He gasped, head falling back against the headboard. His dick started to leak pre-cum as Jack pulled off his shirt, slowly pressing open mouth kisses down Alex's torso. By the time he reached Alex's crotch he was so worked up he was positive he wasn't going to last long.

Jack ran his tongue up the underside of his length, pressing hard against the vein before taking his head into his mouth and sucking hard. Alex released a string of curses as Jack began to bob his head, swallowing him down eagerly as he sucked hard. Alex's hand quickly found their way into Jack's hair, gripping tightly as he continued to moan out in pleasure. Jack hummed in approval as he continued to work.

As Jack began to deep throat him Alex's vision began to blur a little as he gasped for breath. His thigh muscles were twitching and he could feel the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He was close. "Fuck!" He choked out as Jack did something glorious with his tongue. "I'm gonna cum. Oh god, Jack. I'm gon-" He released another choked moan as Jack repeated the motion and promptly shot his load down Jack's throat.

Jack swallowed and pulled off as Alex sat there panting, desperately trying to recover from his dizzying high. "That was fucking heaven." He managed after a few moments, making Jack chuckle. "Well, I've never had any complaints."

Alex collapsed down so he was laid out, utterly exhausted. Wordlessly he opened up his arms and Jack cuddled into him, resting his head on his chest with a content sigh. "Josh is going to kill us." Alex mused as he rubbed absently at Jack's lower back. Jack snorted, sending him a lazy grin. "So worth it." Alex chuckled, leaning down and brushing their lips together briefly. "Maybe next time we could try another colour," Jack mumbled as he lay his head back down, closing his eyes. Alex startled a little, he hadn't been expecting a "next time" but he certainly wasn't going to complain either. "Sounds like a good idea to me." 


End file.
